Sonic Adventure 2: The Trial
Sonic Adventure 2: The Trial is a demo of Sonic Adventure 2 that was shipped with copies of Phantasy Star Online, 6 months before the final release. Because of how common it is, the build can be brought for about $10. The build only includes the Hero Side Story Intro and City Escape. This build is notable for being made for SEGA's deal with SOAP, making it the only version of SA2 where Sonic wears his normal shoes. There's also a November 20th, 2000 build that was dumped, though November 28th is written on the disc. This build should not be confused with Trial Version, a near complete demo that certain Japanese stores received. Unused Graphics Because this is a demo, most unnecessary assets have been removed to save space on the disc, most of the unused graphics are here due to being bundled with the graphic archives required for the demo. City Escape Map Labeled as CITY_ESCAPE.BMP is a 128x128 map of City Escape's layout. Item Boxes Various icons for item boxes not used in the demo. This also includes the unused Random Rings graphic. Two-Player Win Indicator While not technically unused, the two-player win indicator is present, but is only used in two-player-mode which is normally unused. Other Unused Graphics There are more textures used on things outside of the City Escape stage, including the Mystic Melody door, the hint computer for Knuckles/Rouge stages, and the textures for an upgrade point. Debug Mode There's a very expansive Debug Mode in this version and Preview which includes many features. This includes a Camera Editor, a Free Movement Mode, a Sound Test, etc... Once Debug Mode is activated, a piece of dialogue from the Intro (The Wingman is currently heading south above the capital city.) will play, indicating Debug Mode has been enabled. The Debug Menu is in this version, but is strangely blank except for "BASIC TEST". In the final, most of Debug Mode has been removed, except for a few exceptions. Free Movement Mode still functions perfectly, but only works for Sonic-like characters (Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Metal Sonic). The line of info at the bottom, and giving Sonic a board by pressing Y'''. Strangely, the latter is enabled by default in Metal Harbor, this was fixed in the GameCube version. Free Movement Mode Free Movement Mode functions identically as the first game. * '''X - Enter Free Movement Mode * A''' - Exit Free Movement Mode * '''B - Go back to the starting position * Analog Stick - Move around * X+Analog Stick - Move Up/Down Event Test The final's EVENT TEST Debugging Feature is present in this version as-well, due to being in EVENT.PRS, making it required to be present. To access it, set 8C0AE890 to 5. Unlike the final, there's various Debugging Features present. Differences Intro Differences The only cutscene in this demo, it's the Hero Side Story Intro. * Obviously Sonic's wearing his normal shoes. His normal shoes actually makes it into the final game until he jumps onto the wing. * In this build, the music doesn't start until Sonic jumps out of the helicopter, in the final, the music gradually builds up. * Junichi Kanemaru original takes of Sonic's lines are slightly different in the demo. Sonic's last line is also slightly different, though it still means the same thing. * The English translation included has the GUN pilot say "What the hell?", in the final, it's "What?". Music & Sound Differences